Fighting for You
by Firerra
Summary: [NejiTen] Neji and Tenten as well as Lee, learn the dangers of love, as well as the strength it can give.


_Pairings: (NejiTen) Hehe, yup, another one! Also cantaind Lee/Tenten/Neji friendship._

**Fighting For You**

Her first thought as she woke every morning was to be stronger. Her last thought as she fell asleep was to be better. Tenten was headed for great surprises ahead, she just didn't know yet. She was currently 19 and an official Jounnin.

Tenten headed downstairs to get ready. She lived alone in that apartment since she was 18. She also lived next to Neji, who had bought his apartment to get away from his family, Tenten didn't have the option, her parents had died when she was 16.

Once she was done she headed over to wake Neji up, like she did everyday, since they were 15.

She unlocked the front door of his house with the spare key he gave her, and snuck up the stairs. When she got to his room, he was in the bathroom changing, so she hid behind the bedroom door.

"Tenten."

She came out and laughed, "I knew you'd see me."

"Then why do you keep trying?"

"Because one of these days I might fool you." And she flashed him a loving smile. He smiled back. It was one of those rare moments when they lost track of the rest of the world and its worries. They both knew no one else shared the same bond they did.

"Lets go?"

"Hn." He nodded.

The way they trained was brutal, harsh and fury filled. It was a way for the three of them, no longer team mates but still good friends, to be able to get the worries off their minds. Lee would always try to improve his skills, and took his anger and sorrow out on his capable friends. Sakura had broken his heart many times, but the day she said he was worthless was the day she stepped over the line. Tenten took care of it for Lee, by beating her to a pulp in a challenge when he wasn't around to stop her. Tenten would work on her accuracy and skills wherein weapons weren't needed. She was only there for her two beloved friends, she knew they needed the stress relief, and since she cared about them more than words could comprehend, she had been there for them at all times. Neji would never admit, but he was there for their company as well as the strength they gave him. He knew, from the years they had spent together, they now needed one another.

The three wove in and out of the scenery, blending with their surroundings. Vicious and raining blood, with intricate movements woven between. Each supposedly fighting for their lives against each other. They each fought with skill far beyond normal human limits, attained in little time in company of one another.

Each day gone by they were all a little stronger, all a little better, all a little closer. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. On Neji's 20th birthday, he had been surprised by his fiancée, Tenten with a trip to one of Konoha's most prestigious resorts, for three. Lee, him, and herself. The three were used to sleeping close so they only had one room, and it was his best birthday of his whole life. He was sure, because that was where he made his fiancée his, forevermore.

On Christmas day, the two had been wed. Their wedding was simple, yet elegant, so as to meet the Hyuuga clan's approval. Sun shining through satin curtains, draped all round the church which was decorated with elaborate accuracy in all the placings. Be it flowers or mist, chairs or ribbons. Tenten walked in and saw the rich, hair thin drapes that had hung around the church, she was dressed beautifully, in a dress that accented her usually hidden curves. Her silk dress, hung around her in an array of changing colors, Intricate beadwork woven into her tantalizing curves, flowing hair framing her elegant and radiant face. Neji was awestruck. And wondered how she ended up with him, not the strongest, not part of the main family, and not really special in any way… But they both knew, Tenten loved him more than anything that day, as would be forever, chasing away his fears and keeping him loved.

On Tenten's 20th birthday, the three known for being the best in team work had been called on one of Konoha's most dangerous missions, a mission that had nearly taken the life of Neji's newly wed, and Lee's life long friend. She had finished their mission, and had attained a fatal blow in the process, with poison. They had rushed her back, and she barely made it out alive. However she did, because she promised her love that she would.

On Lee's 20th birthday, the three stayed at the apartment they shared from when they were 16 to nearly 20 years old, now Lee's. They had arranged it so all their friends could come and have a drink together. So they were all gathered there, laughing and having the time of their lives, most of all Lee, who had remained one of Konoha's happiest bachelors, who had long forgotten Sakura since she called him useless.

And they felt such at peace, among their friends, among them selves. With their two team mates, more family then friends; the three were happy together. Their bond a weakness and a strength, they found sanctuary in it.

On their first anniversary, the two woke from a restless night in each others arms. Tenten got up first, after much unspoken complaint from Neji, and went to take a shower. Once his turn came, she snuck downstairs past him, without missing her kiss, and wondered if she would be able to this time. As Neji came down, he entered the kitchen and saw his wife's delicious cooking in platefuls on the table. As he moved towards his wife's silhouette, Tenten's clone disappeared and she popped out from behind the dining room door.

"BOO!!!" Neji jumped a bit, startled as what he thought was his wife disappeared.

"Hahaha!" Tenten laughed. "Told ya I would get you someday."

Neji simply smirked, he would get her back in different ways tonight.


End file.
